gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Aug. 2016
'''BEST OF Game Grumps - Aug. 2016 '''is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of August 2016. The Clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his twenty-first Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Brian * Oney * Jimmy Whetzel * Barry * Jack Games Featured Game Grumps * Inside * Rayman Legends * Super Mario Maker * Pokémon FireRed * Deadly Premonition * Katamari Forever * Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune * Gal*Gun: Double Peace Grumpcade * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Pepsiman Steam Train * Human: Fall Flat * Space Pirate Trainer Game Grumps VS * Grump's Dream Course Clips Used * Butthole Adventure (Inside Part 7: Sniffin' Around) * Reverse Grumps (Rayman Legends Part 2: A New Friend) * Rolling in the Deep (Super Mario Maker Part 112: My Milkshake) * Bundt's Last Kill (Pokémon FireRed Part 119: Finale) * Brian Sucks at the Olympics (Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) * Sea Foam Insults (Human: Fall Flat Part 1: Wobbly Wacky Freaks) * Chrisgendered (Human: Fall Flat Part 2: Privileged Grumps) * 13 Inches (Human: Fall Flat Part 2: Privileged Grumps) * Neanderthals (Human: Fall Flat Part 2: Privileged Grumps) * Dan's Dogs (Inside Part 6: Into the Abyss) * Whoa F*ck Whoa F*ck (Human: Fall Flat Part 3: Wrecking Ball) * Black Friends (Super Mario Maker Part 115: Golden Oldies) * Dan Does the Wrong (Inside Part 13: Aquaman) * Ross in The Matrix (Space Pirate Trainer) * Ross is Cool (Space Pirate Trainer) * Strong and Independent (Inside Part 15: Finale) * Monkey Squirrels (Deadly Premonition Part 1: Cry Boohoo) * We're Straight (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 22: The Last Straw) * Angry Video Game Grump (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 22: The Last Straw) * 80's Motivation (Super Mario Maker Part 119: Bullet Ball) * Dan Aids Ross' Rage (Pepsiman Part 3: Carbonated Rage) * Ya Blew it (Super Mario Maker Part 120: Headscratchers) * I'm Walkin' Here (Pepsiman Part 5: A Bunch of Logs) * "Amazing" Speedrun (Super Mario Maker Part 123: Chewing Disease) * Sprankton (Super Mario Maker Part 123: Chewing Disease) * So Close Yet So Far (Pepsiman Part 7: The Pepsi Riots) * Dictionary Move (Super Mario Maker Part 125: Castle Hassle) * Oedipus Hanson (Katamari Forever Part 21: Hot and Bothered) * Rejected Love Stuff (Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune Part 9: Finale) * Dreams of Suzy (Grump's Dream Course Part 1: Dan's Wood) * Perfect Shot (Grump's Dream Course Part 1: Dan's Wood) * Down to Bundt (Pokémon FireRed Part 118: Claarff Face-off) * Chris Hates White People (Human: Fall Flat Part 3: Wrecking Ball) * Word to your Mother (Gal*Gun: Double Peace Part 6: Demons and Angels) * RIP Barry (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 22: The Last Straw)